battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M16/Battlefield 3
The M16 family once again appears in Battlefield 3, this time as two separate weapons; the M16A3 '''which is fully automatic and the '''M16A4 which fires in three-round bursts. M16A3 Singleplayer The M16A3 appears in most levels where the USMC is present. It is either found without attachments, or with an optic and underslung M320. Co-op The M16A3 is the primary weapon for the hosting player in Operation Exodus (the other player has an M249 SAW) with an M320 and ACOG Scope. Multiplayer The M16A3 is the standard assault rifle of the United States Marine Corps' Assault kit in Battlefield 3, filling in the same role as the AK-74M which is the Russian Ground Forces' starting assault rifle. It can later be unlocked for the Russian Ground Forces with 220,000 Assault points. The M16A3 does the same damage as most Assault weapons. It possesses low kick, low spread, and a relatively high rate of fire. It is capable of rail-mounting either the M320 or the M26 MASS. The M16A3 tends to kick rightwards hard, so the Foregrip attachment is recommended to remedy this. When fitted with a non-magnifying optical sight such as a Reflex or Holographic Sight, the front iron sight is still visible on the weapon. M16A4 Multiplayer The M16A4 is the first burst-fire weapon unlocked. It is available for both factions at 89,000 Assault points. Though aesthetically identical, the M16A4 differs from the M16A3 in a few notable ways, the foremost feature being its burst, semi-auto fire selector unlike the M16A3 which has a full auto, semi auto fire selector. As of patch 1.04, its stats differ from the M16A3. The M16A4 has only half the spread of the M16A3 when aiming down sights, making it much more viable as a long range weapon. The M16A4 also has tendency to kick rightwards, but not to an extent to M16A3. Still, Foregrip attachment is recommended to remedy this. The M16A4 also possesses the semi-unique feature of sharing unlocks with the M16A3—otherwise only applicable to the M4 and M4A1. Any kills by the M16A3 or M16A4 total together so any unlocks received for the M16A3 will immediately be available to use on the M16A4 and vice versa. Gallery BF3 M16A3 Default.png|'M16'. BF3 M16 Reload.png|Reloading the M16A3/M16A4. M16 Render.png|A 3D render of the M16. M16 Side Render BF3.png|A side render of the M16. File:BF3 US MARINE M16A4 (EA PWNAGE ANIMATION DEMO).png|The M16 in the hands of a US Marine during the Animation demo of the EA PWNED interview File:BF3_M16.png|The M16A4 in Battlefield 3's Paris multiplayer gameplay trailer File:BF3_M16_RDS.PNG|An M16 with a Red Dot Sight M16A3 - Beta.gif|The M16's 1st Person view battledield 3 m16a3.jpg|M16A4 with ACOG M16A3 Iron Sights - Beta.gif|The M16's iron sights. battledield 3 m16a4.jpg|M16A4 with the underslung M26 MASS shotgun. BF3 M16A3 Left Side.jpg|Better view of the left side of the M16A3 in game BF3 M16A3 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the M16A3 File:Battlefield_3_The_M16A3|How the attachments affect the M16A3's handling File:Battlefield 3 - M16A4 Assault Rifle - Medic|Gameplay with the M16A4 Trivia *In the earlier stages of development, the player did pull the charging handle of the M16A3. This also applied to the M16A4 and can be seen in the Fault Line trailers. *Both the M16A3 and the M16A4 can use attachments that are unlocked with the other gun, meaning that they effectively share unlocks. The only other weapons in the game that can do the same are the M4A1 and M4. *In the campaign, if the game language is set to French, then the M16A3 will be incorrectly referred to as the M16A4 when picked up. *The Mastery dog tag shows the M16A2 used in Battlefield 2. *The soldier portrait with the M16 shows the gun without the rear sight. *When aiming through an ACOG scope, the forward iron sights seemingly disappear, but is still visible when idle at the hip. This applies for both M16 and M4 variants. *The M16 has a rail cover on the right side of the handguard. *The fire selector is on semi-auto. Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Subpages